Sharpshooter (Killing Floor 2)
For the Sharpshooter from the first Killing Floor, click here. The Sharpshooter is a returning perk available in Killing Floor 2. It utilizes rifles and long-range weaponry. They were added to the game as part of the Bulls-Eye update, during Early Access. Unlike the first game, they no longer specialize in dual handguns, as that has become the domain of the new Gunslinger. Starting Loadout * Winchester 1894 * Freeze Grenade x2 * Kukri * 9mm Pistol * HMTech Healer * Welder XP Objectives * Dealing damage with Sharpshooter Weapons * Getting headshots with Sharpshooter Weapons You do not have to be currently playing as a Sharpshooter to level it up. As long as you use Sharpshooter weapons it will count. Headshots award 1 XP instantly. XP for dealing damage is not awarded until an enemy dies. No matter how much you contributed, as long as you hit it once you will get the full experience value. If you hit an enemy with weapons from multiple different perks, the XP will be divided equally among them. Perk Bonuses Per Level * Headshot Damage: +1% per Level * Improved Recoil: +1% per Level * Weapon Switch Speed: +2% per Level At Level 25 * Headshot Damage: +25% * Improved Recoil: +25% * Weapon Switch Speed: +50% Perk Skills Every five levels, you are able to pick one of the available skills from that group. Level 5: Movement * Sniper: Increase damage by 25% when stationary and using perk weapons. * Marksman: Increase shooting speed by 25% and movement speed by 10% when using perk weapons. Level 10: Basic Technique * Stability: Increase damage 30%, movement speed 50%, and reload speed 20% while crouching and using a perk weapon. * Ballistic Shock: Increase stun power of perk weapons by 100%. Level 15: Skill * Rack 'em Up: Each consecutive headshot with a perk weapon increases damage by 10%, up to a maximum of 50%. * Tactical Reload: Increases reload speed with perk weapons. Level 20: Equipment * Dead Eye: Reduce recoil 10% and increase headshot damage 10% when using iron sights with a perk weapon. * Always Prepared: Carry up to 25% more ammo for perk weapons and grenades. Level 25: Master Techniques * ZED TIME - Assassin: Any headshots with perk weapons have a 5% chance to trigger Zed Time. During Zed Time, increase headshot damage with perk weapons by 35%. * ZED TIME - Ranger: Any headshots with perk weapons have a 5% chance to trigger Zed Time. During Zed Time, your headshots with perk weapons will stun any Zed. Perk Weapons Standard Gear * Knife: Kukri * Grenade: Freeze Grenade Tier 1 * Winchester 1894 Tier 2 * SPX 464 Centerfire * Crossbow Tier 3 * M14 EBR Tier 4 * Rail Gun * FN FAL ACOG Tier 5 * M99 AMR Cross-Perk Weapons Aside from the 9mm Pistol, dual wielding these will not count as cross-perk. * 9mm Pistol (and Dual 9mm Pistols) * 1858 Revolver * .500 Magnum Revolver * Spitfire Trivia * The Sharpshooter was the first Perk able to buy a Tier 5 weapon, with the M99 AMR. Most other weapons in the game must be upgraded to reach Tier 5. * According to the character's favourite weapon lines, Reverend Alberts and Anton Strasser are both the Sharpshooters of the team. Other characters enjoy using the various Sharpshooter weapons as well, though only DJ Scully and Rae Higgins prefer the Rail Gun. Navigation Template:Navbox KFMod|KFMod Template:Navbox Killing Floor|Killing Floor Template:Navbox Calamity|KF: Calamity Template:Navbox Killing Floor 2|Killing Floor 2||true Template:Navbox Incursion|KF: Incursion Category:Perks